Another Strange Friend
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: "Hi, it's me again. I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore but I just wanted to say that I miss Sam and Patrick. Highschool isn't as fun without them. I am trying to participate more, but so far, I don't think I'm getting anywhere. I just hope that things turn out for the better. Your friend, Charlie." ...What happens when someone actually replies?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, just the ideas!

* * *

**Prompt:** Friend

**Words:** (I think this is one of those times that I will forego my 100-word limit)

**Movie: **The Perks of Being a Wallflower (not an anime but I've just watched it and I adore Charlie ^-^)

* * *

Charlie stared at it in shock.

Was this some sort of sick prank?

There, in his locker, sat an innocent letter addressed to him from his 'friend'. Now that was creepy.

He can't remember sending anyone his letters, not really. He just keeps them stashed in his room somewhere.

Hesitantly, he opened it.

"_Hi Charlie,_

_I apologize. It looks like this is the only time I replied. I can imagine how much you wanted someone to talk to. Well, I'm glad one of your letters finally reached me. Maybe we can meet in person and talk face-to-face? How does that sound? But I can understand if you don't want to._

_I would just really like to meet you._

_Always,_

_Your friend._

_P.S. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, whenever you feel like you want to talk to me, just raise your hand in English class so it won't seem so weird. English is your favourite, right?"_

Charlie read it again, and again, and again. It was as if reading it fifty times will tell him anything about this 'friend'.

Shaking his head, he crumpled the paper in his hands and went over to a trash bin. He stared at the container for a while. Wondering why he couldn't throw the letter away.

Sighing heavily, he tucked it in his pocket. If this was a prank, then so be it. It wasn't like he had anything to lose. Sam and the others aren't here and everyone is still the same—ignoring him. It was back to the days when he ate alone in that god-awful "Nutrition Center". There were the occasional 'hi's from some people, but that was it. Nobody bothered to really talk to him, at all.

He was trying but there was barely any progress. He was starting to give up again.

Three weeks had passed since that mysterious letter. He had waited for someone to just jump out of nowhere and lock him in a closet or something for not falling into their little joke. Nothing happened. In fact, the past few weeks were actually peaceful. Peaceful in a sense that no one was trying to give him a wedgie every ten minutes.

During that time, he had also been observing his English classmates. He had been trying to figure out who sent that letter, but there was no one there he knew that knew him. And none of them would be bothered enough to write a letter, let alone talk to him. He hadn't been raising his hand, at all in class, hoping that he could get some sort of reaction from anyone in the room. But there was nothing.

Whoever it was, knew how to play things safe.

"Are you all right, Charlie?" asked Mr. Anderson after class. Charlie gave him a small smile, "Yes, sir, everything's fine."

"You sure? You haven't been participating again these past few weeks."

"Well, I was…uh…I was observing."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Observing? Do you mind if I asked what it was?"

Charlie scratched his nose, "Don't worry about it, Mr. Anderson. I'll be sure to try participating again soon."

The man regarded him for a moment before smiling kindly and dismissing him.

With a grateful nod, Charlie left.

That lunch, Charlie took a seat on one of the benches outside the main building. He needed some fresh air. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe someone really did want to talk…or maybe he was just going insane and he wrote that letter to himself after another black out. Charlie sighed and hunched forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and his head in his hands.

Then he felt someone lean on his back, "Hey, Charlie." He was about to look back when the voice stopped him, "No, don't look! We made a promise, remember. You can only talk to me face-to-face if you raise your hand in English class." Charlie noticed that it was a girl speaking. He tried to look behind him again, when a pair of hands, held his head in place. He did catch a glimpse of black hair.

"Oh no, you're not gonna turn around." Her voice was playful yet annoyed at the same time. Deciding that he couldn't really do anything, Charlie nodded and felt her hands slip away.

He felt her lean back against him, "I got tired of waiting for you to do something, so here I am."

He sighed, "Look, if this is some sort of joke, I can tell you now that-"

"Charlie Kelmeckis, is that anyway to treat your friend?"

"'Friend'? I don't even know your name!"

He heard her huff, "Well, I would tell you, but I think it's also up to you to decide when you're ready for a friend like me."

He couldn't help but snort lightly, "What, are you some kind of weird, stalker-type girl?"

There was shocked gasp, and a smack landed on his back.

Oops, maybe he overdid it?

There was an uncomfortable silence. He was expecting her to storm off and never bother him again. Or maybe she'd go and tell her boyfriend about how he was such an ass to her and have him beat him up. He jumped when she suddenly moved. She was giggling, "Well, I guess, I can't really blame you for thinking like that. But I assure, you, sir, that my intentions are not malicious. If you must know, I only know your name because you're the only 'Charlie' in English class and you signed your letter. Oh yes, and having a glimpse at the teacher's record was helpful, too."

His brows furrowed, "About that, how did you get a hold of one of those letters?"

"Hm? You accidentally dropped one when you left Kings with Sam and Patrick four weeks ago."

His eyes widened at that, "Wait, you know Sam and Patrick, too?"

"Uh-huh. Everybody knows everybody in highschool." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He shrugged, "I think it's only applicable to those people who are actually worth knowing."

"Everybody has a story, Charlie. Some are just…more original and real than others."

That caught his attention. It was almost as if she knew him and his fondness of stories… He was about to ask her something when he noticed that the weight in his back was gone. He got to his feet and started looking around for that strange girl. But it was hopeless. There were tons of people in the area and he didn't even know what she looked like—except for her black hair. Not that it really helped, but maybe it was a start.

Sighing, he sank back on the bench and thought about the strange girl.

Well, if she was telling the truth, then it wouldn't hurt to add her to his list of strange friends.

He smiled at that thought.

...But he really hoped this wasn't a game...

* * *

_**A/N: **_This was supposed to be another _Nexus _instalment but it got too long, so, here it is. It can be a one-shot, or it can be a full-blown story. Still not sure. Maybe you can help me decide? Post a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
